dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Who Are You - School 2015
Details *'Title:' 후아유 - 학교 2015 / Huayu - Hakgyo 2015 *'Also known as:' 학교 6 (School 6) *'Genre:' School, youth, drama, mystery, romance *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Apr-27 to 2015-Jun-16 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Who Are You - School 2015 OST *'Related TV Shows:' School 1 (KBS2, 1999), School 2 (KBS2, 1999), School 3 (KBS2, 2000), School 4 (KBS2, 2001), School 2013 (KBS2, 2013), School 2017 (KBS2, 2017) Synopsis This drama is a latest installment to the famed School Series. It will focus on portraying realistic issues, struggles, and dilemmas of today’s youths. Lee Eun Bi, a student at Tongyeong Girls High School, through being bullied and hurt at the school, takes on her twin sister's life uncovering what exactly happened to her twin. She goes to Segang High School in Seoul, her sister's school. Coincidentally, Eun Bi's old bully transfers to the school. Will things work out for Eun Bi? User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Teachers of Segang High School *'Lee Pil Mo as Kim Joon Suk' *Lee Hee Do as Vice Principal *Shin Jung Geun as Students' Supervisor *Jung Soo Young as Ahn Joo Ri *Lee Shi Won as Jung Min Young *Bae Soo Bin as Kim Seul Young (ep 16) *Sam Hammington as Native English Teacher (ep 16) ;Class 2-3 students *'Kim So Hyun as Lee Eun Bi / Go Eun Byul' **Kang Ji Woo as young Go Eun Byul *'Nam Joo Hyuk as Han Yi Ahn' **Go Woo Rim as young Han Yi Ahn *'Yook Sung Jae as Gong Tae Kwang' **Kim Ye Joon as young Gong Tae Kwang *'Lee David as Park Min Joon' *'Kim Hee Jung as Cha Song Joo' *'Lee Cho Hee as Lee Shi Jin' *'Jo Soo Hyang as Kang So Young' *Park Doo Shik as Kwon Ki Tae *Yoo Young as Jo Hae Na *Jang In Sup as Sung Yoon Jae *Kim Bo Ra as Seo Young Eun *Lee Jin Kwon (이진권) as Jin Kwon *Kwon Eun Soo as Eun Soo *Kim Min Suk as Min Suk *Choi Hyo Eun as Hyo Eun *Lee Seung Ho (이승호) as Seung Ho *Ji Ha Yoon (지하윤) as Ha Yoon *Oh Woo Jin as Woo Jin *Seo Cho Won (서초원) as Cho Won *Park Ah Sung (박아성) as Ah Sung *Jang Ye Ji (장예지) as Ye Ji *Jo Byung Kyu as Byung Kyu *Han Sung Yun (한성연) as Sung Yun ;The parents *Jun Mi Sun as Song Mi Kyung (Eun Byul's mother) *Lee Dae Yeon as Han Ki Choon (Yi Ahn's father) *Jun Noh Min as Gong Jae Ho (Tae Kwang's father) *Kim Jung Nan as Shin Jung Min (Min Joon's mother) *Jung In Ki as Park Joon Hyung (Min Joon's father) *Kim Se Ah as Shi Jin's mother *Jo Duk Hyun as Prosecutor Kang (So Young's father) *Jung Jae Eun (정재은) as So Young's mother *Choi Soo Rin as Song Hae Young (Tae Kwang's mother) *Lee Jung Eun as Young Eun's mother *Oh Yoon Hong as Min Young & Soo In's mother ;Others *Kim Min Young as Lee Soo Mi *Yoo Yeon Mi as Yun Mi Joo *Jung In Seo as Jung Soo In *Yoon Chae Min (윤채인) as Oh Jung Ah *Yoo Se Hyung (유세형) as Swimming Club senior *Lee Kang Min as Swimming Club senior *Lee Jae In as Ra Jin *Seo Dong Hyun as Shi Woo *Kim Kwang In *Kim Min Gyu *Kim Jin Yi *Ahn Won Jin ;Guests *Yang Hee Kyung as Park Min Kyung (ep. 1, 4) *Park Hwan Hee as Kim Kyung Jin (ep. 1) *Shin Seung Joon (신승준) as broadcast announcer (ep. 1, 16) *Lee Ho Geun (이호근) as broadcast announcer (ep. 1, 16) *Park Young Soo as noraebang owner (ep. 2) *Yum Kyung Hwan (염경환) as foreman (ep. 6) *Kim Ga Young as Ga Young (school uniform model) (ep. 6) *Choi Kyu Hwan as audition committee member (ep. 9) Recognitions ;2015 KBS Drama Awards *Newcomer Actress Award (Kim So Hyun) *Netizens' Choice Award, Actress (Kim So Hyun) *Best Couple Award (Yook Sung Jae and Kim So Hyun) *Popularity Award (Nam Joo Hyuk) ;2015 4th APAN Star Awards *Rookie Actor Award (Nam Joo Hyuk) ;2015 8th Korea Drama Awards *Star of the Year Award (Kim So Hyun) Production Credits *'Production Company:' School 2015 Culture Industry Co.,Ltd., FNC Entertainment *'Chief Producer:' Jung Sung Hyo *'Producers:' Lee Gun Joon, Yoon Jae Hyuk (윤재혁) *'Directors:' Baek Sang Hoon, Kim Sung Yoon *'Screenwriters:' Kim Hyun Jung (김현정), Kim Min Jung, Im Ye Jin Episode Ratings See Who Are You - School 2015/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KBS